Castiel
|name= Castiel |kanji= カスティエル |romaji=''Kasutieru'' |alias= Lorenzo Durand (ロレンゾ ドゥランド, Rorenzo Durando) |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= February 29 |birthplace= Unknown town in Stella |gender= Male |age= 20 |blood type= A- |education= Rune Knight Academy |hair color= White |eye color= Aquamarine |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height=162 cm 5'4 ft |weight= 52 kg 115 lbs |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= None |guild mark location= None |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= Dardariel |previous partners= |occupation= Holy Knights Squire Rune Knight |previous occupation= |team= Holy Knights |previous team= |base of operations= Holy Knights Headquarters |sexuality= Unknown |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Unknown Family |magic= Luna Corde |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Mikazuki (三日月) |debut= TBA |image gallery= }} Castiel (カスティエル, Kasutieru) is the alias used by a member of the Holy Knights who acts as the squire of the One Woman Army, Dardariel. Castiel was born as Lorenzo Durand (ロレンゾ ドゥランド, Rorenzo Durando). Appearance Mysteriously handsome. Those are the words both men and women have used to describe Castiel in appearance. He presents himself with a calm and soothing aura. A very straight posture, which indicates tranquility beyond doubt. Though it could also be because he attempts to present himself taller. When standing completely straight, most males he interacts with are usually a head above him in size. While this would anger many, Castiel has come to terms with it as being smaller than many allows him to be faster during combat. To also aid him in combat, he also a very athletic frame despite his size. Under his usual garments lie fully toned biceps, triceps, abs, and chest. He also has slightly tanned skin that appears to be a trait among those of the Durand house. To accompany the physical build of the Squire, he also possesses fine facial features. A short nose, thin lips as well as an angular jawline. Features that gain him looks of sexual tension from others. His eyes are of a peculiar color, aquamarine that seems to merge into his very being and fit in quite well with the rest of his appearance. What is most notable about his appearance, however, is probably his somewhat spiky short white hair which has a series of bangs on the left side of his face. This hairstyle is one that tends to grab attention everywhere he goes. Whether it is natural or if he follows some specific time-consuming routine remains a mystery. Castiel is one who cares little about fashion, therefore as long as he looks “presentable” the outfit he wears has no effect on him. Generally, the man wears a white trench coat that is double breasted and is secured by eight black buttons, four on each side as well as a black belt tied around his waist. Slightly baggy pants that resemble gi pants accompany the outfit, probably for freedom of movement. His chosen footwear seems to be a pair of white boots. While most of the outfit is white, black lapels on his trench coat and liners covered with fur near the boot area. A Holy Knights symbol lies on the left side of his trench coat and beneath it, Castle wears a black muscle shirt. When outside of work, Castiel wears rather casual clothing. One of his favored combinations consists of a black polo shirt, grey pants, and black sneakers. Personality and Traits Castiel literally translates to Shield of God. His name, amongst many other things, translates quite well to his personality. He is a man who wishes to protect and/or save those close to him as well as the innocent from evil. He has an innate kind nature that he was born with but with time and certain events of his past has hardened and become a goal instead of just a quality. One that allows him to help others and expect nothing in return. His desire to save others is directly tied to his past, as he was literally on the brink of despair once but was able to come back because of those close to him. This is exactly why he also has the need to destroy all the pain that exists in the world. While this might be nearly impossible, and even he admits it is a childish goal. Even if he can’t make it all disappear, just making it go away from one person for a little while is enough for him. Even if it’s impossible, why not keep trying? Those are the words that cross the young man’s head every day. What is interesting is that while he was born as a selfless person, he wasn’t always the man you see today. While he was kind, he hadn’t seen enough of the pain the world presented to understand the struggles of others. It was a hero who saved him from his pain that made him want to be exactly that. A hero. In this way, one could say that Castiel’s ideas and beliefs aren’t exactly his. Instead, they belong to another who inspired and shaped him, yet he borrowed it and made his own interpretation. What many would consider a hero if his attitude against Dark Mages didn’t change so drastically. Those who use their powers for their own personal gain and have cruel intentions can usually cloud Castiel’s judgment. This is something that over time has become less noticeable, thanks to Dardariel’s tutelage. Before, he would enter an immediate frenzy and show visible strain as well as discomfort when facing or even hearing the word Dark Mage. His stubbornness would ultimately lead to failure. This is something he realized and began to improve. While still one-dimensional and very strict when it came to the enemies of the Rune Knights, he is not as ruthless as he was before. Instead of putting on a stoic and quiet facade that intimidates most that he comes across. His stoic and aloof self is the side that he mostly presents, while during missions he is more strict when off-duty he tends to be an easy-going and calm individual. One who you could have a meal with, not necessarily an enjoyable one. But he would still make a decent company. He tends to cast an occasional smile, showing that he isn’t really a man of “no emotions” nor does he try to hide them. Castiel is also one who is somewhat quiet, general answering questions from his colleagues in one-to-two syllable answers. His silences tend to backfire on him, as he can be unnoticeable during meetings and even missions. Perhaps this could also be a result of his usual “loner” stand during missions. Despite his many flaws, Castiel does have some redeeming qualities. He is very loyal to his companions and superiors. He tends to be quite polite and respectful to them and emits an appropriate level of professionalism. Castiel could be considered a very selfless person. He would rather help others than help himself, it is something he finds happiness in. Even when he was a child, the simplest favors such as fetching water to his brother to using his allowance to buy his preferred toy. The smile on someone’s face is what makes the (insert epithet here) happy. Additionally, he has a rather soft spot for children and animals. Seeing a child suffer is one of his only triggers. As he does not seem to get angry at insults thrown at him or even physical violence from other rune knights. Above all, he has an incredible amount of determination to achieve his goal or the task at hand. This can backfire on him because he can be rather headstrong. But it is still an admirable quality that others around him have noticed. In the little spare time, he has since he tends to be on the job almost 24/7 Castiel enjoys relaxing. When he’s at his apartment he tends to play on his video game console. Surprisingly, he has a variety of game discs that many would be jealous of. This is because that is how he usually wastes his paycheck. If not playing, he can be seen reading books or manga. Eating its contents in usually short amounts of time. He has a rather casual lifestyle, reminiscent of any other normal person. One that wouldn’t be expected of a Rune Knight like him. It should be noted that Castiel has an unusual nacking for fast food. Derived from his inability to make satisfactory dishes. History The Durand household was a working-class family that produced successful mages amongst their kin, to say the least. Elena Durand was 32 years old when her 4th child was born. The second boy in their family. The baby was peculiar, to say the least, it had arrived at the world with calmness and open-eyed awareness. He was named Lorenzo. The baby would spend its first days, with his siblings surrounding him and his mother taking care of him. He eventually grew, like everyone. His brethren no longer surrounded him. In fact, it was more like the more he grew the least interesting he got. Something he eventually came to terms with. Lorenzo would develop into a young child who could be described with the words timid and shy. He was one who preferred to observe what his siblings did for fun rather than participate and only join in if his one of his siblings requested him. Though, out of all the brothers he was probably the kindest one. Helping his mother around the house when he could or using his daily allowance to buy gifts for his family that he felt they needed. However, probably because there were many children in one home. The young one couldn’t help but feel neglected at times. While at first, he seemed to be high-strung about it he accepted it with the excuse that his mother was too busy or generally too tired to mind him. Instead, Enzo focused himself in school. Where, since grade school, he had gotten very high grades. Showing an enthusiasm for learning that surpassed that of his siblings. He was still a very quiet and somewhat timid boy, but his love for learning surpassed his fear of others. Once in a class, he had found a topic interesting. The usual timid boy disappeared. He became engaged and talkative. Something that surprised many of his fellow students as well as teachers. One of the teachers that were surprised by this was Ms. Valentine. A woman who taught literature at his school. While in class, the child would be talkative and outgoing. But at lunch, he could be seen alone, eating his food on the top of the building. This was the trigger that initiated a long-standing relationship between student and teacher. It was nothing romantic, of course, but it was reminiscent of a parental figure guiding their child. It made the already academically good Enzo, improve even more. His observant nature turned to a proactive one to an extent, which was a lot to say for the quiet child. It all changed during a school trip to a neighboring highly-futuristic city that Enzo’s positivity took a turn for the worst. While all the students were having fun and learning with their new teacher. Due to his desire to learn and curiosity, Enzo got lost in the gigantic city. The only one who noticed was no other than Ms. Valentine, she searched high and wide. Everywhere for him. Luckily she found him. Alone, in a secluded alleyway. Unfortunately, they were attacked by multiple hooded individuals who were presumed to be dark mages. With the use of Solid Scripture, the woman was able to defend herself and her student, but as she was outnumbered. It was only eventual that she would lose. All hope for them was lost, as they were taken to an abandoned building on the outskirts of that city. When the young Enzo woke up, he found himself in an abandoned building, tied to an iron pole and restricted with chains. The only thing that illuminated him, and made him realize his situation was the light of the moon that shone upon the building. It showed a magic seal inscribed on the floor near Enzo, as well as several other artifacts that indicated that a ritual would happen. And that was indeed what happened. About an hour passed when the dark mages that attacked him and his teacher before they began their ceremony upon the young mage. This was because they sensed some sort of compatibility with Enzo and the god, Sin who had complete control over the moon in ancient myths and legends that the mages apparently worshipped. The ritual caused the white-haired youth excruciating pain as the cloaked individuals performed incantations upon him. His body was about to give up until he saw a figure in the sky. In moments faster than what Enzo’s brain could process, the incantations could no longer be heard and the multiple figures that had attacked him previously that night laid still on the floor. Confused and damaged, the boy stood in amazement at the sight he witnessed. The moon hid, as the sun appeared and the boy could now clearly see the figure. A woman, in her late teenage years, offered him a helping hand. And the complete shock that appeared on Enzo’s face turned into a smile. This was the first meeting between Castiel and Dardariel not as Holy Knights but as Lorenzo Durand and Skylar Osma. Weeks had passed since the incident and Enzo’s behavior had changed. He was now saddened and depressed. This was because of the fact that he could not help his teacher whatsoever when they were attacked. His own uselessness had caused her to suffer plenty. To try and alleviate that pain, he would go visit her every day in the hospital. However, the woman was usually sleeping and therefore Enzo was restricted from seeing her. During this period of his life, his grades went notably down. He wouldn’t interact with anyone unless necessary and would spend most of his time alone in his room. Luckily for him, during his final visit, he did manage to speak to his teacher. Of course, most of their conversation was Enzo apologizing and the woman accepting them. This tearful reunion made his behavior take a turn for the better. While he still considered it his fault that his teacher was damaged, that would not stop him from helping others like Skylar Osma saved him. No, instead it would motivation and fuel to become the person he wanted to be. Quickly after this, he enlisted in the Rune Knight Academy with the approval of his parents where he graduated as one of the tops in his class. More Coming Soon Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities For most of his life, Castiel's fighting abilities both physical and magical could only be described as satisfactory or average. He had no amazing lineage that would give him immense amounts of magical power. It was only when he enlisted as a Rune Knight that he saw a noticeable change in his combat capabilities. Mostly because of his determination to become a hero he would become a worthy opponent. Through daily training, he achieved a physique that his companions could only dream off. His physical attributes were enhanced by his training, he gained enough strength to deliver a good punch against an equally strong opponent, speed, and reflexes that allowed him to dodge blows that would've otherwise pulverized him as well as enough endurance to match his other attributes. On top of this, thanks to the awakening of his magic, Luna Corde the satisfactory usage of his magic evolved into something way stronger. Castiel's strength has evolved over time that he is capable of taking various Dark Mages at once in battle and apprehend them. What should be noted is that his strength is still evolving, with every day and every battle. Physical Prowess Remarkable Strength: Castiel has never been much of a strong person. As a child, he would lose any type of game that included strength ranging from arm wrestling to just doing push-ups against his siblings. On top of that, his height and weight are also a problem. Since he is so small, his punches and kicks do not have much power. However, for someone his size, his strength is impressive when compared to others of the same physique. He is able to carry objects twice his size, with some strain but still able to do it. This strength is something he achieved through very hard training as a rune knight. On top of the normal regimen that rune knights were given, Castiel made his own personal physical workout so that he could grow stronger than others and at a faster rate. Many push-ups, sit-ups and etc. have all increased Castiel’s level of strength so that he is capable of packing a considerable punch. The way Castiel mostly uses his strength is to enhance his natural agility even further since he knows his fists won’t be of much use against powerful mages that he will inevitably encounter in the future. More Coming Soon Magical Abilities Luna Corde Luna Corde (月心, Tsuki Kokoro, Latin for Lunar Heart) is a special type of Caster Magic, one that is compared to and even believed to be a sort of Lost Magic. This is because of its power, and rarity. Although, its only user, Castiel has claimed multiple times it isn’t. Luna Corde is a magic that summons the power of the astronomical body that orbits around Earthland; the moon. Because of the various aspects that revolve around the moon, this magic is extremely versatile. It can complete the functions of other, more simplistic magics that have rather one-sided uses. This gives the user a wide variety of options and plenty of room for creativity. To use this magic, the caster must exert their magic power, combining it with moon energy to exert a silverly-moon like energy which they have complete control over. The main substance the caster emits is known as Lunar Energy (太陰魔力, Aiin Enajii) that seems to be a combination of the energy/light produced by the moon as well as lunar dust, a fine fraction of the regolith found on the surface of the Moon. By combining the user’s own magical power with these substances that exist on the moon, the caster is able to emit a grey-white aura that they can manipulate in any way they see fit. This includes making constructs such as swords and shields. Lunar Energy is known for being a special form of Light Magic with inherently destructive properties. They are able to use the magic for various purposes such as offense by enhancing their attacks with the magic to increase their physical power or defense, as they can create walls of lunar energy to block upcoming attacks. Surrounding themselves with lunar energy to escape attacks is also a way the magic can be used. However, there are also other aspects this power has. Since it is the embodiment of the moon the user has its gravity and the effect it has on other planets. With this magic, Castiel is able to decrease or increase the gravity around him. Though, not with the prowess of a Gravity Magic user. Other elements the user has relative control over include water and ice since the moon is made up of these elements. This allows Castiel to control lunar water/ice in any shape or form to enhance his combat capabilities Luna Corde does require notable control of one’s magical power to use. As the moon’s energy can overpower the user at any point or time. It should also be noted that this magic’s overall amount of strength depends on the lunar cycle, the shape of the directly sunlit portion of the Moon as viewed from Earthland. Additionally, during night time the performance of the magic improves as well. This magic only has one wielder because the user must have some sort of link with the magic. For example, Castiel's link was through a ritual. There are various requirements for this to happen. The user must be durable enough to withstand the effects of the moon’s magical power siphoning into their bodies. Also, it should be noted that the user must be compatible. Spells Quotes Trivia Category:Holy Knights